Encombrante colocation
by Mrs Melon
Summary: Duo a un colocataire un peu envahissant, heureusement pour lui, celui-ci sait se faire pardonner. [version 0.3]


**Hey !**

Bon, c'est plus un essai qu'autre chose mais c'est un bon début.

L'histoire date et, au début, elle n'était pas tirée d'un quelconque fandom. Et c'était entre filles aussi, du Yuri quoi.

Mais j'aime Quatre, et j'aime Duo. Et même si ce n'est pas mon couple préféré, ça collait avec le droit et les hamburgers (je suis pas difficile). Après libre à vous d'imaginer un autre couple, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Il risque d'y avoir des fautes, je relis mais il est tard, et je suis pas infaillible. Du coup, si jamais vous en trouvez, vous avez le droit de m'en faire la liste en m'envoyant une gentille review (woa l'autre, comment elle grappille).

Un énorme merci à **Anaste** qui a corrigé l'intégralité de ce texte. Vous avez le droit de l'inonder de fleurs et de chocolats en forme de cœur.

(mais vous avez quand même le droit de laisser des reviews, même si il n'y a plus de fautes)

**Bref ! **

**Disclaimers :**Gundam Wing

**Couple :** Duo x Quatre

**Rated : T**

**Résumé :** Duo a un colocataire un peu envahissant. Heureusement, celui-ci sait se faire pardonner.

**Note :** Je suis pas vraiment contente du rendu, surtout pour les caractères, j'ai peur d'avoir fait du hors-personnage (ça se dit ? Sérieusement ?). Mais je vais me défendre (plus pour ma conscience qu'autre chose), en disant que bon, ce n'était pas du tout axé sur les G-boys au début et que c'est difficile de se détacher d'un texte (encore plus quand il est vieux). Il y a aussi un changement de style entre le tout début et la toute fin que je trouve moche, mais apparemment ça ne se voit pas donc je vais écouter ma petite voix.

**Enjoy !**(quand même un peu, quoi)

* * *

Lorsque Duo avait accepté de prendre un colocataire, ses amis s'étaient foutus de sa gueule. Et, croyez-le ou non, il avait des amis en or, même si sur le coup, il l'avait un peu oublié.

Duo _pouvait_ avoir un colocataire, il était incroyablement sociable, payait son loyer en temps et (presque) en heure, et, même si ce n'était pas son activité favorite, ne rechignait pas à faire la vaisselle.

De plus, il avait désespérément besoin d'argent.

Marre de choisir entre pâtes et riz le soir après avoir fabriqué des hamburgers jusqu'à pas d'heure. Les sandwichs, chez MacWing, il les fabriquait, il ne les mangeait pas.

Et vu comment ils étaient faits, il préférait être constipé pendant une semaine avec son assiette de riz que de vomir toute la nuit de la viande reconstituée et du pain qui n'en était pas.

Pas fou.

Du coup, il avait pris un coloc', même si ses amis (ces chacals) avaient pariés sur son dos :

Wu Fei, chacal numéro un, avait parié une cuite chez Dorothy que le futur-ex coloc' ne tiendrait pas une semaine.

Trowa avait souri et avait souligné que, tant qu'à se pinter la gueule, autant manger avant (Trowa ne vomissait pas quand il buvait, mais au cas où, il préférait vomir un bon repas qu'un cocktail alcool-pizza froide aux quatre fromages), et qu'il payerait bien la moitié de l'addition si l'inconnu daignait passer la nuit dans l'appartement.

Heero, roi des chacals, avait haussé les épaules, et nonchalamment mis en jeu sa collection de rhums arrangés, choppés au cours de ses (trop) nombreux voyages à l'étranger, si celui-ci passait seulement la porte après avoir rencontré Duo.

Personne n'avait osé surenchérir.

Les rhums d'Heero, ils étaient bons, et ils coutaient chers.

Pouvait pas mieux faire.

Alors Duo, dans sa grande maturité, avait tiré la langue et leur avait dit que, de toute façon, ils étaient juste jaloux et qu'ils regretteraient leur pari à la con quand ils règleraient l'addition du repas et des boissons.

Et na.

Et maintenant…

Il avait son colocataire

Colocataire qu'il avait fini par trouver, après des semaines de recherches (parce qu'il fallait tomber sur la bonne personne et que la bonne personne ne cherchait pas forcément à vivre dans un petit T3 mal arrangé).

Mais il avait trouvé et bien, très bien trouvé.

Le mec s'était présenté, il était à l'heure, il souriait et il avait déjà tous les papiers remplis. Et en plus, il sentait bon.

Duo avait posé les questions habituelles même si son choix était déjà fait.

Il avait appris que le jeune blond s'appelait Quatre (il avait quatre pères potentiels et c'était beaucoup moins cool que dans Mamma mia), que son père (celui qui l'avait officiellement reconnu et à qui il ressemblait plus ou moins si on regardait bien) était pas mal riche mais refusait de lâcher le moindre sous tant que son fils n'aurait pas un travail convenable et un travail digne de ce nom pour son père, c'était soit médecin, soit avocat.

Quatre, comme il lui avait dit, aimait moyennement découper des morceaux de gens et flippait d'attraper un rhume dès que l'hiver arrivait. Les études de droit, ça lui allait mieux, même si ce n'était pas super marrant tous les jours.

Ils s'étaient serré la main et, une semaine plus tard, Duo sirotait les bouteilles de rhum d'Heero en souriant comme un bienheureux. Il avait même ramené Quatre. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait gagné son pari.

Et puis ses amis l'adoraient.

Duo savourait sa victoire.

De courte durée, certes.

Car si les règles avaient été établies dès le début (c'est-à-dire pas de cheveux dans la douche ni de poils sur la cuvette, pot commun pour les courses, vaisselle chacun son tour…) et pour la plupart respectées, son nouvel ami avait un peu de mal avec la notion d'espace commun.

« Désolé pour les livres sur la table basse, j'ai révisé hier devant la télé et j'ai oublié de les ranger. »

Il avait répondu : non t'inquiète, parce que, vraiment, c'était pas grave, suffisait de les pousser un peu pour poser sa pizza (parce qu'il avait assez d'argent pour s'en offrir maintenant).

« Ça te dérange si je laisse mes dossiers ici ? Je n'ai plus de place dans ma chambre. »

Ça se comprenait, ses études lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, et beaucoup de place. Alors pour ne pas qu'il dorme au milieu de ses livres, il avait souri et répété : t'inquiète, babe, t'inquiète.

« Ah, fais pas attention à la pile de livres, je les ai mis là parce qu'il faut que j'aille les rendre à la bibliothèque. »

Et la pile avait disparu le lendemain matin comme promis.

Et le soir, elle était de nouveau là, pleine de nouveaux livres nouvellement empruntés. Ce n'étaient plus des emprunts à ce stade, c'était du vol.

« Fais attention à la rallonge de l'ordi, steup' »

Il s'était installé dans le salon parce que la connexion était meilleure.

Soit.

Et Duo s'était rendu compte que si son colocataire n'avait pas fui face à son trop plein d'entrain, à ses monologues rythmés, à ses éclats de rire trop bruyants, à sa présence envahissante, si il n'avait pas fui face à la personnalité débordante du natté, c'était parce que lui-même était envahissant.

Au sens physique du terme.

Et ça plaisait moyen à Duo.

Il n'aimait peut-être pas tellement la couleur de la moquette mais elle était agréable sous les pieds.

Il ne voulait pas virer Quatre de chez lui, il l'aimait bien, plus que bien même, mais ce n'était plus possible.

Plus possible du tout alors qu'il détruisait pour la deuxième fois de la journée la pile de livres aux coins très pointus.

Duo souffla fort, très fort, autant pour évacuer la douleur que pour rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas juste balancer les livres par la fenêtre, soit ils étaient à la bibliothèque et il devrait les repayer, soit ils étaient à Quatre et… et il devrait les repayer.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Le code pénal était aussi indigeste à lire qu'à payer. Soixante euros l'édition reliée. Duo refusait même d'y toucher.

Alors il soufflait, fermait les yeux et essayait désespérément de penser aux bons cotés. Parce qu'il y en avait, beaucoup même, sinon le blond ne serait plus là depuis longtemps.

Quatre était incroyablement gentil, même si _un peu_ envahissant. Il l'invitait souvent à boire un coup dans un endroit où la bière avait deux chiffres à l'addition, mais où les cocktails étaient divinement bons.

Il faisait la cuisine les soirs où Duo rentrait tard et épuisé d'avoir servi des hamburgers à des gosses et leurs parents abrutis toute la journée. Et Quatre cuisinait divinement bien, des plats de là où il avait passé une partie de son adolescence, des plats épicés et colorés.

Il était aussi génial aux yeux de ses amis, qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas le problème.

« Il fait des études de droit, alors forcément ça prend de la place.

\- Tu te rappelles quand Heero a commencé la médecine ? On ne pouvait même pas rentrer dans sa chambre…

\- Non ça c'est parce qu'il était tellement stressé qu'il étripait quiconque foutant le bordel dans ses cours.

\- Ah oui tient, aussi.

\- Vois le bon coté des choses, au moins Quatre ne t'étripe pas quand tu rentres dans sa chambre, lui. »

Et puis, Quatre prenait soin de lui lorsqu'il voyait que la situation était tendue, il savait comment le déstresser, le rendre tout mou et ronronnant, il savait lui donner envie de recommencer. Quatre était une bête quand il le voulait, il savait être manipulateur, user de son corps pour influencer la balance de la raison.

Oui, Quatre était bon.

Mais là, non.

Pas alors que Duo rentrait, extenué, de son travail. A une heure pas possible parce qu'il n'y avait plus de bus à partir de vingt-trois heures et que les heures de nuit payaient mieux. En théorie.

Parce que la vérité c'est que les patrons et les publicitaires s'étaient accordés pour dire qu'un restaurant ouvert jusqu'à six heures du matin, c'était un restaurant qui ramenait plus d'argent. Même si on payait les employés un peu plus cher, oh, pas beaucoup non, mais juste assez pour qu'ils repartent avec un peu plus qu'un smic, et surtout qu'ils restent dans la boîte.

Le travail était plus dur de nuit et Duo commençait à douter que les heures qu'il passait, lui et ses cernes, à vendre de la merde emballée dans du papier de couleur à des clients insomniaques (donc chiants), justifiaient les quelques euros en plus sur sa fiche de paie.

Même si il avait passé plus de temps à penser à son chez lui et à son lit douillet qu'à astiquer le sol (qui serait de nouveau gras le lendemain) et qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort d'amabilité envers les quelques clients qui se pointaient.

Il était déjà poli, fallait pas demander plus.

Il n'était pas un employé parfait, il s'en foutait.

La nuit, lui il voulait dormir et pas envier son coloc qui squattait sûrement son lit.

Une autre habitude qu'avait prise Quatre depuis quelques semaines, mais pour celle-là, il avait à peine ronchonné. Parce qu'après tout, il aimait bien retrouver un lit déjà chaud quand il rentrait chez lui.

Et Duo avait envie de le retrouver, de s'envelopper avec lui sous les draps et de finir la nuit qu'il n'avait pas commencée.

Mais il avait un mauvais karma apparemment pour que le fil de l'ordinateur se retrouve là, juste dans ses pieds, à un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû se trouver (passant par-dessus le canapé pour atteindre la prise de la cuisine).

Ça ne manqua pas. Le fil se tendit, se décrocha alors que l'ordinateur valsait et que Duo finissait sa course jusqu'au sol.

Il y eut un _braoum_, bruit du corps qui chute.

Un _vioum psiiiioum_, bruit de l'ordi qui s'éteint et perd ses données. Elles étaient enregistrées ?

Et un **_Duo_**, feulé depuis la chambre.

Duo avait une énorme envie de péter les plombs, Quatre avait eu la même idée.

« Bordel, mais tu ne peux pas faire gaffe deux minutes ?! Tu sais combien il m'a couté cet ordi ? Et les livres ?

\- Roh ta gueule, si tu rangeais un peu tes affaires ça serait pas arrivé !

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?

\- J'espère bien, oui ! C'était marqué dans le contrat que les zones communes devaient rester rangées, t'appelles ça rangé, toi ? »

Blond qui fulmine, natté qui se relève en essayant d'être crédible, de ne pas retomber. Les voix se font froides, cinglantes.

« Excuse-moi de travailler Duo, tu ne l'as peut-être pas compris mais les études, ça demande du temps et, dans le cas présent, de l'espace »

Duo jurerait avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

« Excuse-moi Quatre, mais JE travaille aussi et, à ce que je sache, je ramène pas mes hamburgers à la maison.

\- En attendant tu ramènes l'odeur et ce n'est pas mieux. »

Un argument puéril et un Duo sur le cul.

Comment ça il pue ?

« Mais je t'emmerde !

\- Oh super, on passe aux insultes maintenant ?!

\- Je passe à ce que je veux et bientôt c'est toi qui vas passer par la fenêtre !

\- Pour un mec qui n'est pas capable de faire trois pas je veux bien voir ça !

\- Si y avait pas des bouquins partout, je…

\- Tu veux peut être que je les foute dans les chiottes, histoire que tu lises un livre au moins une fois dans ta vie ?

\- Mais tu…

\- Oh vos gueules là-haut ! Y en a qui bossent demain !

\- Nous aussi, connard ! »

Les décibels descendent aussi vite qu'elles sont montées.

Duo soupire, ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête, il est tard et ils arrivent à peine à communiquer à tête reposée, alors en pleine nuit…

Il sent ses muscles tendus et le besoin de dormir qui se fait de plus en plus pressant. Mais le sommeil ne viendra pas.

Duo est un cœur d'artichaut, il n'aime pas les disputes. Il est incapable de dormir sous le poids de la tristesse, de la colère, du manque et de la culpabilité.

Alors il s'adosse contre le mur en attendant que Quatre ait finit ses allers -retours entre sa chambre et le salon. Il range son ordinateur et une grosse partie des livres dans ce qui lui sert désormais de débarras.

Duo trouve ça triste, qu'ils soient obligés d'en arriver là pour que le blond se décide finalement à bouger. Même si il le comprend, même si il sait que c'est un engrenage sans fin, un cercle où la pression et le travail amènent à économiser chaque seconde de son temps, à ne pas voir le bazar qui s'accumule, à focaliser son cerveau sur des lignes de texte.

Duo aimerait bien ne pas lui en vouloir, ne pas ressentir de rancœur, il sait que c'est à moitié de sa faute, que même si le blond subit un stress énorme, que tout le monde attend trop de lui, trop et trop vite, il ne le fait pas exprès.

Mais ça fait cinq mois, cinq longs mois que la même chose se répète, l'accumulation, l'engueulade, la réconciliation…

La réconciliation, accord de chair tacite et silencieuse. Duo l'attend.

Il attend que Quatre vienne le chercher, appuyé contre le mur.

Au début, Quatre avait dit qu'il avait le sommeil léger, que les allées et venues du natté l'empêchaient de dormir correctement. Qu'il préférait qu'ils soient tous les deux extenués et endormis qu'énervés et réveillés.

Alors le blond, le voyant comme ça, soupire, peut-être contre son ami-amant, et sûrement un peu contre lui-même, ou bien peut-être contre les quelques livres qu'il doit enjamber pour le rejoindre jusqu'au mur.

Il a le regard des jours où il reprend pied, où il a conscience qu'il est encore allé trop loin.

Et alors qu'il lève la main pour caresser sa joue offerte, Duo sait, comprend que plus que son regard, ce sont dans ses gestes, dans ses murmures, qu'il va ressentir toute l'étendue de son pardon.

Les mains glissent, s'appuient sur les épaules, le blond un peu plus petit que lui, fronce les sourcils, ose finalement le regarder dans les yeux de toute sa force, de toute son envie.

Il en voit à peine la couleur dans le noir, devine le bleu tirant au vert, ou l'inverse, il n'a jamais su. Il devine le regard qui se rapproche, ferme les yeux, sent enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Baisers papillons qui s'attardent, qui restent lents et humides sur ses lèvres. Ceux qui réchauffent la nuque et les épaules, qui enserrent la tête d'un casque chaud, brulant.

Un baiser comme la première fois.

Qui dérive, suit la ligne de la mâchoire, s'attarde dans le cou, mordille, lape, joue.

Duo enroule ses bras autour du corps qu'il voudrait encore plus près du sien mais qui ne se rapproche pas, reste à une distance frustrante. Et alors que la bouche descend plus bas sur la poitrine, laissant des trainés chaudes à travers le t-shirt trop fin, il craque, l'oblige à remonter, à lui offrir un vrai baiser.

Un de ceux où l'on se fait plaquer doucement contre le mur, où la bouche est forcée à s'ouvrir. Où Duo le sent déjà un peu en lui alors qu'il n'y est pas tout à fait, qu'il le voudrait pour de vrai.

Il se raccroche à ses cheveux alors que le blond veut partir pour continuer son exploration, encore un peu, ils ont tout leur temps.

Même si il le laisse se détacher, regrette quelques secondes, celles qu'il lui faut pour passer son t-shirt par-dessus la tête, et la sienne pour revenir sur mon ventre. Ventre qui se tord, qui réagit de plus en plus sous les caresses.

Quatre le devine, à la façon dont il ne bouge pas, à la façon dont le natté se retient d'onduler sous lui. Alors il déboutonne le jean et le descend juste un peu pour pouvoir embrasser à travers le boxer le sexe déjà chaud. Il s'amuse à frustrer, il attend le soupir qu'il sait coincé entre les lèvres de Duo, qui les trouve décidemment bien trop loin, alors qu'elles sont si proches.

Il s'attarde sur l'intérieur des cuisses découvertes, sourit aux grognements, décide de remonter malgré les murmures énervés. A peine arrive-t-il en face de lui que Duo le capture de ses lèvres, de son corps.

Il profite de la surprise pour échanger leur place, pour glisser un genou traître entre des jambes qui tremblent. Et sur sa cuisse, Duo sait, il sent que l'autre à envie de lui. Alors il bouge lentement, l'aguiche, l'aiguise pour la suite.

Ils finissent de se déshabiller entre deux baisers et ça prend un temps fou, mais on s'en fout, on n'est pas pressé. Laisse le temps s'écouler, c'est meilleur comme ça. Ils font un petit peu attention au bruit, pas pour les voisins, non, eux sont oubliés. Pour mieux se délecter du froissement de leurs peaux ensemble.

Alors ils soupirent à la réaliste, pas comme dans les films, mais comme dans eux, eux qui s'aiment, qui bougent doucement, trop doucement, pour faire durer, pour faire monter.

Et quand c'est trop, ou pas assez, ils grognent, plantent leurs ongles, ancrent leurs bouches. Soupirent un peu plus fort.

Un baiser, long encore, et les corps qui s'échauffent.

Quatre qui se met sur la pointe des pieds, qui embrasse chaque parcelle de peau découverte, qui triche, un peu, oh si peu.

Duo ne lui en veut pas d'accélérer les choses, pas alors que sa main glisse bas, si bas. Qu'ils gémissent en concerto, qu'ils s'éloignent pour mieux revenir, mieux se sentir.

Ils gémissent fort quand ils ne s'embrassent pas, et des fois souvent, aussi quand ils s'embrassent. Quatre se cambre sous les mains de Duo, il cri à demi-mot, et l'entend lui répondre en écho.

Il souffle, la chambre, le lit, plus.

Les mots sont dérisoires, avalés, trébuchés contre le sol.

Et en pleins été indien, ils font l'amour les fenêtres ouvertes et s'endorment au milieu des draps. S'ils ont chaud, dans la nuit, il leur suffira de les repousser du coin du pied.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se réveille, les bras de Quatre enroulés autours de son torse, Duo réfléchit. Pense à ses amis, qui aiment vraiment son colocataire, aux livres, toujours trop bien disposés dans le chemin qu'il à l'habitude de prendre à l'aveuglette, au fil de l'ordinateur, ce traitre, qui passe par des endroits inimaginables.

Il n'arrive pas à voir ce qui cloche, alors qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça. Dans le comportement de Quatre, qui place des pièges pour pouvoir se faire pardonner.

Il a toujours été un poil envahissant mais jamais depuis que Duo se fait plus absent, depuis qu'il lui a annoncé chercher un appartement, un plus grand.

Duo sourit, emporté par le sommeil.

Quatre est aussi un chacal finalement, et il mérite bien ses études de droit. Mais il faudra lui apprendre à dire les choses simplement, au lieu de monter un théâtre dans leur appartement.

D'ailleurs il faudra qu'il pense à lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas déménager sans lui.

Et puis pourquoi pas qu'il l'aime, par la même occasion.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça prend pas beaucoup de temps.**

** -Melon**


End file.
